Ancara
The Republic of Ancara Ancara is the largest known Human civilization in the world, but it is certainly not the oldest. The people of Ancara are largely descended from refugees fleeing Pompeii and the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. While fleeing the raging inferno on boats of varied size and seaworthiness, they accidentally traveled through a portal into another world. Lead by Pliny the Elder, the people of Ancara first established the settlement of Ancara, which was later renamed to Plinium. Over the following centuries they built a civilization that heavily resembled the one they left behind. However, after over 2000 years of growth, Outlanders appeared and made a huge impact on Ancaran civilization. In 2071 N.C. (Novum Calendarium), a platoon of American soldiers found themselves in Ancara after unknowingly having flown through a portal in two helicopters. When they touched down, expecting jungles and possible contact with the Viet Cong, they were instead surprised to see men, women, and children fleeing past them running from men dressed like Roman soldiers. When an errant javelin hit one of the Americans, they returned fire and decimated the Ancaran soldiers. After the battle, the soldiers found that they had somehow arrived in another world with no idea how to return home and had unwittingly chosen a side in a civil war. Thanks to their advanced technology, they were able to turn the tide of the war and helped the democratic rebellion overthrow the previous autocratic Ancaran regime. The final battle of this war occurred when the veterans flew their helicopters over the wall into Plinium gunned down the defenses at Emperor Gaius Augustus Verinius' Palace, and forced a surrender. Map of Ancara After the War After the war had been won, they were hailed as heroes. Many of the men were able to help the Ancaran people make great advances in science, technology, and medicine. Several found themselves in positions of great political power and all were considered to be the saviors of the Republic. Some of the men, were unhappy with the idea of staying in this world and began seeking out ways to return home. A party made up of five men left in search of a way home, traveling first to the lands of the Elvish people. Though they were not able to return home, tales of their exploits are still told to this day. Of these five adventurers, the two most renowned are William Mandella and Billy Pilgrim. Four hundred years later, William Mandella is the only known surviving member of the veterans having become a master sorcerer and establishing the Collegia Magesterium. Legends tell that Billy Pilgrim too still walks the earth, but these tales are unconfirmed and usually more folktale than reputable account. Religion Ancaran religion is based almost entirely on the Roman mythos. Having no knowledge of volcanoes, the descendants of this disaster crafted a story that Vulcan rose up and destroyed Jupiter for having defiled his daughter Eucleia. The people of Ancara believe that Jupiter, as in many other legends, saw the beauty of Vulcan's daughter Eucleia he decided that he must have her. His plan was to turn himself into a stag and approach the Goddess of Beauty and Good Repute. Eucleia saw through Jupiter's machinations and refused his demands, but Jupiter forced himself on her. When Vulcan discovered what Jupiter had done, he became enraged. He took the lightning bolts he had forged for Jupiter and forged them into a weapon of unrivaled power. When he was ready, he took aim from his mountain home (the people of Ancara believe this was Vesuvius) and fired the great and terrible weapon at Jupiter. The weapon was so powerful it cracked the sky and almost immediately slew the God of Thunder. When Vulcan realized what he had done, he saved what people he could by taking them to the lands that remained salvageable and set to work mending the world. While many Ancaran's dispute this tale, there is a strong following of the Vulcanite faith. Many consider to the Dwarvish people to be, perhaps unknowing, descendants of Vulcan (given their propensity towards living in mountains and their skill with the forge). Vulcanite missionaries have had some success in converting the Dwarves to their faith, however most remain content with worshiping the spirits of their ancestors. Customs and Law Slavery Slavery is common practice in Ancara and only those judged to be fully Human are afforded the limited civil rights of Human slaves. Those unfortunate enough to be in the other category often live short, brutal, and unjust lives. Some of the races enslaved by the people of Ancara include Murians, Skarn, Bray, Humans, The Ancaran people, much like their Roman ancestors, conquered many of the people they came into contact with. Most notably, the mouse-like Murian people were largely subjugated or driven to the North through Ancaran expansionism. Murian slaves were judged to be poorly suited to many of the more strenuous manual labor tasks and so many slave owners set to breeding larger and hardier Murians. Centuries later, the Skarn were the result. Standing a foot taller than the average Murian and resembling a rat far more than a mouse, the Skarn were far more well-suited to difficult and dangerous tasks such as mining. Though the Outlander Veterans pushed for an end to slavery, the only lasting result has been limited civil rights for Human slaves and enclaves of dissent amongst the free Human population of Ancara. Some have helped form pathways to freedom by helping slaves escape Ancara to the Collegia Magesterium or other lands outside of Ancaran control. Many escaped slaves have also formed bandit groups and freedom militias that inhabit the woods of Ancara. Civil Rights The rights of citizens is something that has caught on well with the people of Ancara. The Outlanders brought with them notions of free voting, gender equality, freedom of religion, and social welfare. When the first senate was formed, several of the Outlanders became senators and were able to help codify these as law. All free people of Ancara have inalienable civil rights that much resemble those afforded to American citizens.